The one where Monica is raped
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: And then she becomes pregnant. What will happen to Chandler? Will Monica fulfil her life-dream of giving birth to a baby?
1. Chapter 1

{The whole gang is at Monica's & Chandlers new place. Ross is wearing his legendary red sweater. Chandler is wearing a T-shirt which says : "I LOVE ESPN" and Joey is wearing ....Omg ...I think I am becoming like Chandler. Hot girls are sitting there and I am only focussing at what guys are wearing. Aniways, Joey has brought his new girlfriend Dona with him.}

Joey {To Dona} : " Do you want another beer?"

Dona : " Another? I didnt even had one."

Pheebs { just entering in the room}: " I too dont have one..{after a brief silence} Are we talking about penis?"

Rachel {sarcastically} " Why would we be talking about penis?"

Pheebs: " Coz Chandler is wearing a T-shirt that says 'I LOVE ESPN'"

Ross : "And....."

Pheebs : " Could I be more clear."

Joey : " Thats a good one."

Pheebs : " Arrange the words . 'I LOVE ESPN ' is anagram for 'LOVE PENIS'"

Chandler : " No..its not."

Monica {just entering with the twins} " Chandler ..little help?"

Chandler : " I think you need something more than a little help...{Monica stares at him and Chandler rushes forward to help her with the babies}

Ross : " Hey look at today's headlines- 'MAN RAPED BY SERIAL REAL'"

Rachel : " Who is Serial Real?"

Ross : " He is a gay man who rapes another men."

Chandler : {excitedly adds to Ross piece of information} " So far he has raped 28 men ..all of them were cute were good looking" {stops talking}

Pheebs : " May God Chandler be the 29th."

Dona : " You know ...I think Serial Real is a superhero ..who punishes evil men by having sex with them."

Rachel : " Eww..."

Joey : " Whats if there is a evil woman?"

Pheebs : " Eww."

Joey : " You know..Dona is a detective."

Dona : " Yeah....but as a kid I always wanted to be a singer...."

Ross : " You could be a singer if you were mad."

Dona : {shocked} "What."

Ross : " Mad Dona? MADDONA?" {Giggles as if he has cracked the greatest joke.}

Dona : " Thats not funny."

Pheebs : " I have to go. Catch you all later. And Chandler beware of Serial Real."

Chandler : " I am not afraid of him. .In fact I am waiting for him to come and.........."

Rachel { completing Chandler's sentence}"............rape me?"

{Ross laughs..Monica trys to cool down kisses the twins and leaves}

Dona : " I think we should go too."

Joey : " Bye."

Dona : " I mean we should go.....we will miss the damn movie."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{NEXT DAY}

Monica has just woke up and is surprised to see that Chandler is not on his side of bed.{p.s : here's a F.R.I.E.N.D.S trivia. Chandler sleeps on which side of bed?

Hint : The same side as Richard slept.

Chandler : " Come here honey...I have something to show you."

Monica : " What?"

Chandler : " Look at these posters of naked ladies. Arent they hot?"

Monica : " You better have Carol's and Susan's opinion on that."

Chandler : " It was Okay for them to be a lesbian but it is not okay for me to be Gay?"

Monica : " What?"

Chandler : " I am not gay."

Monica : " Believe me I know I would be your sister in law"

Chandler : " Come on...Ross would never marry me."

Monica : " What are these naked pictures doing here?"

Chandler : " Just for everyone to see and know that I am not gay."

Monica : " Honey..we cant have these naked pictures in our Drawing Room. There are kids in house."

Chandler : " I am sorry."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{ITS A LITTLE AFTER MIDNIGHT. RACHEL HAS JUST CALLED JOEY}

Rachel : " Are you sleeping?"

Joey : " I was sleeping one minute ago."

Rachel : " What happened? Did you saw a bad dream and woke up?"

Joey: " No...You called one minute ago...remember?"

Rachel : " Oh yeah."

Joey : " Is everything Okay?"

Rachel { thinking hard to find something to ...} " I just saw a scary dream."

Joey : " Relax..."

Rachel :" Sharks ate Ross.."

Joey {shouting} " Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

Rachel : " I mean...in the dream."

Joey : " Whose dreams...yours or the sharks?"

Rachel : "What?"

Joey : " Everything is go to sleep."

Rachel : " No..Joey..wait."

Joey : " What?"

Rachel : " I cant go to sleep."

Joey : " Why?"

Rachel : " Because I am thinking about you."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{DAY AFTER TOMORROW}

{Monica has not yet returned from work. Chandler is a little worried. He has called everyone he knew more than once. Concerned Ross , Rachel and Joey are there with Chandler.

Joey is trying his best not to make eye contact with Rachel}

Ross { extremely worried} " Dont worry Chandler. She will be back in no time."

Rachel : " May be she has gone to see a movie!"

Chandler " Without me?"

Joey {even louder} "She went to a movie without me."

Ross : " Come on Joey..we are not even sure where she is."

Joey {angrily to Chandler} "I told you moving here was a bad idea. You have been here for a less than a week and Monica has been kidnapped by a mafia gang."

Ross : " Joey.........."

Rachel :{praying to God} " Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Chanler : " I think we should inform the police."

{Enters Pheebs ...she was shouting : " I found her...I found her"

Everyone gives a sign of relief.

Chandler runs only to find Pheebs holding Erica.}

Pheebs : " You said on the phone that Erica has'nt returned home was here all the time."

{Pheebs was playing with Erica and Little Erica was laughing.....totally unaware of the situation}

Chandler : " I meant Monica. Monica has'nt returned home."

* * *

SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Some facts :

1: This is the second fan-fiction I have used 'I LOVE ESPN' is anagram for 'LOVE PENIS'.

2:Chandler : " Look at these posters of naked ladies. Arent they hot?"

My friend wanted me to write 'pamela anderson' pics..to bring that baywatch flavor.

3: Initially , I had planned that Monica and Chandler will fight over the naked pics in drawing room . But then I figured they are now much more mature to do that.

4: You may have noticed that I dont write about Mike. Simply because I wanted Joey and Pheebs together.

5: When I couldnt find a good name for Joey's girlfriend, I wrote Dona. Doesnt it rhymes with Mona.

7: I was thinking of writing a fan-fic titled "Honey I shrunk Rachel and Joey." Does that name ring a bell.

8: This is the third fac-fic I am writing when Monica will be pregnant .Only this time , Chandler would not be the father.

TO BE CONTINUED.............


	2. Chapter 2

{Its morning . Monica has'nt yet returned. Noone could sleep last night. Rachel has been crying the whole time .......}

Ross : {loudly} " Monica ...if you are hiding please come out...."

Joey : " Why would she be hiding?"

Ross : " When we were small and we were playing hide and seek she ........"

Rachel {shouting at the top of her lungs} : " She is not hiding Ross...something is wrong."

Chandler : " Nothing is wrong.......what can be wrong.......she had a night out..her battery went low and she couldnt call and she will be here any minute."

Rachel : "Monica's batteries went low? She is not you Chandler. Something is wrong."

Pheebs : " Yeah.I think someone kidnapped her."

Ross : " That Police officer is taking......"

Chandler {panicing} : " You mean that fat police officer who cant even run ."

Ross : " He is our only hope."

Joey : " Not our only hope. Remember my girlfriend Dona? She is a detective....She will sure find Monica."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{After a hour - Ross and Chandler are talking with the Police officer .Phoebe has gone to see her psychic. Rachel and Joey are in the room. Jack and Erica are sleeping peacefully}

Joey : "I cant believe it.

Rachel : " Whenever I think I love you something terrible happens."

Joey : " What?"

Rachel : " I told you that I loved you and the next day Monica is missing"

Joey : " When did you told that you loved me?"

_**Flashback :**_

_**Joey : " Everything is go to sleep."**_

_**Rachel : " No..Joey..wait."**_

_**Joey : " What?"**_

_**Rachel : " I cant go to sleep."**_

_**Joey : " Why?"**_

_**Rachel : " Because I am thinking about you."**_

Rachel : " What?"

Joey : " You said you were thinking about me. I always think about Chandler. That doesnt mean that I love Chandler."

{enters Chandler}

Joey : {looks at Chandler and tries to explain} " I did'nt meant that. I love you man."

Chandler : "So you love me...If Monica doesnt show up by midnight lets run away and raise these kids ............................"

Rachel : " Why wont she here by midnight..{almost crying} What did that Officer said? Is everything Okay."

{Chandler hugs Rachel and trys to comfort her but ends up crying}

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You must remember this VI.

Episode 614 The one where Chandler cant cry:

[Scene: Monica and Chandler's, Chandler is reading _Chicken Soup for the Soul_ as Monica enters.]

**Monica:** Hey sweetie!

**Chandler:** Hey! (He quickly tries to hide the book by throwing it under the couch, only the couch has no back and it slides into the kitchen.)

**Monica:** (picking up the book) _Chicken Soup for the Soul_?

**Chandler:** There's no back to this couch!

**Monica:** Why are you reading this? You hate this kind of stuff.

**Chandler:** Yeah I know, but I figured a shot y'know? Maybe one of those stories would make me cry and then you wouldn't think I was y'know, all dead inside.

**Monica:** Oh that's so sweet! Look Chandler I don't care if you can't cry, I love you.

**Chandler:** Oh that makes me feel so warm in my hollow tin chest.

**Monica:** Stop it!

**Chandler:** No, I mean, come on, seriously think about it, we get married, we're up at the altar and I'm like this. (Makes a bored face.)

**Monica:** I won't care, because I know you will be feeling it all in here. (Points to her heart.)

**Chandler:** Yeah?

**Monica:** Yeah! And if, and if we have a baby one-day, and the doctor hands it to you in the delivery room and you don't cry, so what! And-and-and, and if we take him to college and come home and see his empty room for the first time, and you got nothing, it won't matter to me.

**Chandler:** Okay, well I won't uh, worry about this anymore then.

**Monica:** And-and-and if I die, from a long illness. And you're writing out my eulogy and you open a desk drawer and you find a note from me that says, "I will always be with you," and you still can't shed one tiny tear, I know you'll be crying a river inside.

**Chandler:** Aww, I love you so…

**Monica:** What is wrong with you?!!!

**Chandler:** What?!

**Monica:** What?! You can't shed a tear for your dead wife!! Now, I left you a note from the beyond!

**Chandler:** So you didn't mean any of that?!

**Monica:** No you robot!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aniways, Finally Monica had a tear for her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

{At an unknown place. Its a closed light is dim .

Monica is coming back to her senses.}

Monica : {Loudly} "Where am I ?And why I am tied ? {after thinking for a while} I am not going to do that thing Chandler. And these are not even are these?"

{After five minutes}

Monica : " Is anyone here? "{louder} Anyone? "

{after 2 hours}

Monica : " This place is such a mess. If I was not tied at least I could clean it up. "

{Finally the only gate in the room opens and a young boy walks in.}

Monica : " Thank God.. you are monster had kidnapped me and tied me here"

The kid : " I am the monster."

Monica : " You are not a are a kid."

The kid : " Dont say another word."

Monica : " You mean to say that a KID kidnapped me?"

The kid : " I am not a kid."

Monica : " You are not even 18."

The kid : " But my cock is."

Monica : " Hold on for a minute . If I have sex with you, that would be called statutory rape. You are a minor."

The kid : " You are not going to rape me. I am going to rape you."

Monica :" You dont know my husband Chandler. He will search you down and ........"

{The kid appeared scared for a minute but soon recovered himself}

The kid { talking to himself} " I should not have shown my face to her.I should have tried a mask."

Monica : " And you should'nt have flashed me that too."

The Kid : " I am sorry for that." { realising that he has said something which made him look weak } " Didnt you liked that bitch."

Monica : {giving a sign of relief} " I always thought Chandler had the smallest."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{At Chandler's. Jack and Judy Geller are about to leave}

Chandler : {to Judy } " No Judy. Its not wrong that Monica has late night shifts. She can take care of herself."

Jack Geller { whispering to Chandler } " She can."

{Phoebe walks in as they leave}

Phoebe : " Did Monica came?"

Chandler : " I havent slept for 48 hours. And I havent bathed for 2 days.."

Phoebe : " I havent bathed for a week......"

_**{Writers Note : Those of you who like me as a writer ,just see Season VIII,episode 813 The one where Chandler takes a will love it again}**_

Chandler : " I dont care. I dont care that you stink or that Rachel loves both Joey and Ross {Ross acts shocked ....Rachel tries to hide her face while Joey looks at Ross and signals...NO.}...I dont care about anything. I just want to see Monica."

Phoebe : " Take a bath and go to sleep. You may see her in dreams. I saw her yesterday in my dream and she was looking very happy."

{Little Erica started crying and Rachel moved to comfort her.}

Phoebe : " She too is missing Monica {trying to listen carefully} Or she is telling us the Location of Monica in baby language."

{Chandler walks out of the room}

Ross : " Pheebs ....."

Pheebs : " I know. I tried to cheer him. {to Ross} Couldnt you be born as Monica's twin sister."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Writers note:**_

1: Monica : " This place is such a mess. If I was not tied at least I could clean it up. "

I thought that was the funniest thing to say in that shituation.

All I forgot was that It had'nt to be funny.

2: When I started writing this story, I had all my focus on Pheebs. I had thought that Pheebs {with the help of her street friends} will track down Monica.

3: You may remember 'Serial Real ' from Chapter 1. With him I was trying to create 'the ugly naked guy' magic.

Couldnt do it.

4: My favorite Line: Pheebs : " I know. I tried to cheer him. {to Ross} Couldnt you be born as Monica's twin sister."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
